Kurama's Girl: Then and Now
by Mrs. Boojangles
Summary: Yoko fell in love with his savior, but she was killed. She's back as human, like him, but can they find eachother? Rated just in case. I dont own this show either...
1. Chapter 1 prologue

( A/N:Hey there! This is a first fic thing, and personally I think it sucks. But hey, R&R. I'll take anything, I'm desperate!)  
  
  
  
' means thought  
  
" means quote  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Yoko Kurama was out on one of his normal sprees of thievery, when he was wounded by a poisonous arrow. He had managed   
  
to lose his pursuers, and was able to rest in a large clearing. The poison was starting to take affect, and he was too weak and   
  
tired to bandage his wounds. He would soon slip into unconciousness...  
  
A young fox, about Yoko's age, passed by his location. She was a fire fox, and second in command of her sisters element   
  
foxes. They were all sisters, but each had a different element. Her name was Toshi Jynsuto. Jynsu, for short, but only to her   
  
friends. To her sisters, and closest friends, she was Toshi. The element foxes were ruthless criminals, but good allies. They   
  
had become very well know in the spirit and demon worlds, with Feng, the lightning fox, as their leader. Jynsu had smelled   
  
poison nearby, and went to check it out.  
  
She saw there, a very handsome fox, and she knew who he was right away. She had heard of Yoko Kurama, and he had   
  
many bounties on his head. She could see he was near unconcious, and bleeding severely from his side. She would never   
  
turn him in, but she would bandage him. She put him up on her back, and took off running. He was bleeding onto her back, but   
  
she didn't even care.  
  
Her house was on the horizon, and she made it there within minutes. She took him to a room to be bandaged. The wound was   
  
fresh, and she easily bandaged him with expert hands. His shirt was practically ruined, as was hers from his blood. She would   
  
worry about that later, though. She lifted him onto her back, once more, and carried him up the stairs to a room. All her rooms   
  
were decked out in silk, and only because foxes love silk. He was asleep, and she was thinking to herself while looking him   
  
over.  
  
'Hmm, poor guy. I know what this poison is, so I'll make him an antidote, that way he'll be ok. He so gorgeous, a criminal like   
  
me and my sisters, but still gorgeous. Wait, what?'  
  
She blushed a little, but smiled to herself, and went to make his medicine. She came back and gave it to him. He was   
  
unconcious, but he took it with ease. Now the waiting begins...  
  
(A/N: Hey, a cliffy, what do you know? I'll only continue if I get reviews. The other chapters will be longer.   
  
But R&R, please! Flames aloud, I just want to be acknowledged! Thanks!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey there! Im back with Chapter 2, and we're still in that flashback, but it gets better!!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few days later, Yoko awoke to a room, and he realized he wasn't in the forest anymore. He jumped  
  
out of his bed, and ran downstairs. He saw no one was home, but went outside. He had all of his   
  
strenghth back, and felt good to be outside.   
  
"My 'savior' will return. I might as well go get some rest. Nice place they got, though. I'll   
  
kill 'em after I thank them. Heh..."  
  
Yoko then walked back upstairs, and to his room. He stared at the ceiling while thinking why they  
  
had saved him, and not turned him in.   
  
"Oh well, their mistake, not mine."  
  
He then heard someone outside and knew it was his rescuer. He hopped out of bed, and ran behind  
  
the bedroom door.  
  
"Heh, this'll be great!"  
  
Jynsu climbed the stairs to go check on her sleepin guest. She opened the door quietly, a looked  
  
inside, only to find an empty bed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She took another couple steps, but was blind-sided. Yoko didn't even realized she was female   
  
until they were on the floor.  
  
' What the hell?' thought Jynsu.  
  
They tumbled to the floor, and Jynsu closed her eyes as her head wacked off her hard wood floor.  
  
Yoko was on top but his leg was on the side with the other resting on her stomach. He looked at her  
  
with a startled look on his face. He was staring down at a beautiful female with orange hair with red   
  
streaks, and red-orange fur. She had her eyes tightly closed from the impact of the floor.   
  
" Who are you?" asked Yoko after he regained his composure.  
  
She flashed her eyes open, and Yoko saw that they were a darkish purple, but he also saw her pain.  
  
" Don't do this Yoko. Get off and I won't hurt you!"  
  
"Hmph, yeah right. Lets see ya try it!"  
  
She closed her eyes as her aura began to glow a bright red. She opened her eyes, and to Yoko's   
  
surprise, they were solid orange. He quickly got off of her, and he stood up. She settled and   
  
sat indian-style on her floor, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Ow, you goof! That was my head! Why the hell'd you attack me anyways?"  
  
" I didn't think you'd be female. Why'd you save me?"  
  
"Because I'm at least a little kind hearted!"  
  
"Who are you? You obviously know me... You're a fire fox, but who?"  
  
"I'm Toshi Jynsu, of the element foxes."  
  
"Oh, well thank you, but now I'm gonna have to kill you. I hate to be in debt to people."  
  
"Pfft, yeah, sure. We aren't gonna fight in this house, and by the way..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dinner'll be done soon."  
  
* Yoko smiles widely* "Ok!"  
  
"The bath house is that house over there, and the well's right beyond those trees."  
  
"Ok, thanks."   
  
*Holds out hand* "Will we have a truce between us then?"  
  
*Shakes hand* "Truce."  
  
"Alright, then welcome to my home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jynsu walked out of the room, and down to finish the dinner. Yoko followed behind, admiring   
  
her kindness.  
  
'Boy, she's hot! Wait, what the hell? I don't need no damn mate!'  
  
To be continued...  
  
(A/N: I think the next chapter will be good. Some one gets walked in on while getting out   
  
of the tub. Bwahaha! Chaos, but not much. Not much detail either, but romance in later chapters!  
  
R&R appreciated!! Danke!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I have been on a writing spree for a while today. So why not go for chapter 3? I have quite  
  
a good feelin about this one... bwahahaha! But, I'll let the readers decide that. Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yoko and Jynsu were down having a scrumptious dinner (A/N: think of something) in her fine kitchen.  
  
They had gotten over their little run-in, and were happy in each others company. Yoko never took his  
  
eyes off of Jynsu while he ate. She seemed to be in her own little world at this point. He finished   
  
his meal, and put his dishes in the basin.  
  
"Good dinner."  
  
"....."  
  
"HELLO! EARTH TO JYNSU!"  
  
"..."  
  
*Goes and flicks her ear* "HEY!"  
  
"OW! What the hell?"  
  
"I said, nice dinner."  
  
"You interrupted my train of thought for that!"  
  
"Hey, I was trying to hospitable, but next time I'll blow you off!"  
  
*nicer now* "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of..."  
  
*worried look on his face* "What...?"  
  
"It's nothing. Thanks though, for the compliment, I mean."  
  
*still worried* "It's alright..."  
  
"I don't need to burden my guest with my past..."  
  
"Hmph, it's alright." *puts arm around her*  
  
*notices, then blushes* "T-Thanks..."  
  
*blushes also, while removing arm* "I-It's ok."  
  
*Month Later*  
  
Yoko is still at her house, because he found he couldn't leave. They seem to be close friends,  
  
but no one confessed their love, which is very typical of kitsunes. She left the house in the early   
  
morning, and he hasn't seen her since.  
  
'Where did she go? I'm lonely without her. Wait, ah, she ruined me! I'm too soft, but I can't   
  
help how I feel about her. Wait, how do I feel? I think I.... love... her. Yes, that's it, I do.  
  
I think I fell in love with her. Hmmm... I need a bath!'  
  
(A/N: Where did the bath come from? I have absolutely no idea!)   
  
Yoko had grabbed an extra pair of clothes from his now permanent room. He made his way over to the bath house  
  
to set his clothes in. When he opened the door, very quietly I might add, he didn't find the bath house empty.  
  
She didn't seem to hear him, or he would have been dead within seconds. He could only stand and stare at   
  
her beautiful body. It glistened in the sunlight from it being wet and he nearly dropped his jaw to the floor.  
  
She was so beautiful, and he knew it. She started to turn but he was wrapped up in his own emotions and thoughts.  
  
She went wide-eyed, and she didn't have anything near her to cover herself.  
  
"What... the..hell do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Uh..." *sounding really scared*  
  
He couldn't bring himself to leave.  
  
"Get the f*** out!!!"  
  
He ran out the door, and slammed it. He leaned against it and sank to the ground. She came out about  
  
30 seconds later, wearing her clothes. They were sticking to her from her being wet, and she was panting hard  
  
from getting dressed so fast, and from anger.  
  
"Why were you just staring!"  
  
"...."  
  
He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. She slowed her breathing, but still kept her eyes on Yoko.  
  
"Look at me when I talk to you."  
  
"Haven't I looked at you enough today?" *staring at his feet*  
  
*Gets really calm and bends down to him* "Well, not really..."  
  
*blushing from incident, and totally oblivious to her last statement*  
  
Yoko got up from his spot, and started to walk towards the house.   
  
"I guess I'll go pack up. You don't want to be living with a peepin tom do ya?"  
  
*grabbed his shoulder* "Yoko, didn't you hear my last statement?"  
  
"Uh, no." *blushing slightly*  
  
" I said, 'Well, not really'"   
  
*playful grin* "Hmm, are you saying you want me to stay?"  
  
"Yes, but DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"  
  
"Heh, ok, I won't I promise."  
  
*amused look in her eyes* "Good, you can get your bath now."  
  
Yoko totally forgot he was holding his clothes.  
  
"Heh, ok."  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
She didn't seemed bothered by the incident, only happier. Yoko was different, too.  
  
**Month Later** (A/N: Is this confusing you? This whole flashback is what Kurama's thinking. You will see!)  
  
They were happily 'mated' and living at her house. ( A/N: That incident made them confess their love.   
  
Only two days later as well!) They had only been together for about 2 months when   
  
tragedy struck...  
  
(A/N: Cliffys suck don't they. Well read and review. I hope you are enjoying this so far.  
  
I look forward to reviews!!! Danke!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: This chapter is the end of the flashback. But what is this tragedy? Read and review!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They had only been together for about 2 months when tragedy struck...  
  
Jynsu was happily making them lunch, when she heard a rather large thud. She immediately went to the stairs,  
  
hoping she would find an ALIVE Yoko. When she came to the stairs she had to try and hold back her laughter.  
  
Yoko was sprawled out on the floor, with spirals in his eyes. But the laughter came anyways...  
  
"What... the ... hell'd... you... do!" *trying to sound serious, but laughing*  
  
"Errr, help me, don't stand there!"  
  
"Psh! Hehheh, are you, hah, serious!?"  
  
"Well yeah!" *really ticked*  
  
*helps only for her own safety* "Ok, chill."  
  
*on feet* "Damn, stairs!!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just went head first, because your damn stairs attacked me!"  
  
"Heh, yeah, ok."  
  
"You callin' me a liar!?"  
  
"No, but go get washed for dinner."  
  
"AND RISK BREAKING MY NECK FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY!?!?"  
  
"Just go, and I'll be behind you, you wuss."  
  
"Oh, jee, thanks, my lovely MATE!"  
  
"Welcome!"  
  
"Why are you so cute? Now I can't hold a grudge."  
  
"Because I've always been cute, and why hold grudges anyway?"  
  
"To bother people."  
  
"You're evil somethimes, ya know?"  
  
"Sometimes! Damn, I'm slipping..."  
  
*both upstairs now* "Go get washed up."  
  
*washes and comes back* "Alright, let's go."  
  
"I'll walk down behind you, and hold your shoulders."  
  
"Fine, but why behind?"  
  
"Because if I was in front, you'd knock me down, and I don't need all you weight on me going down stairs."  
  
"Oh, that seems logical."  
  
"Yeah, so, let's go."  
  
*makes it downstairs* "Ok, let's eat!"  
  
"Settle down, you scavenger!"  
  
"Hmph.."  
  
'Why do I bother? Because I love him that's why. Mustn't forget it either...'  
  
*eats dinner and washes dishes* "Great dinner, but aren't you eating?"  
  
"No, Yoko, I'm not really hungry, I'll eat later."  
  
"Can I get some of your food later, too?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
*kisses her cheek* "Thanks!" *runs upstairs*  
  
"DON'T FALL!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
'Well, I guess I could straighten up, but my house isn't really messy. Oh, well.'  
  
Yoko was upstairs in the attic looking for something, when he felt it. An unusual ki was rather   
  
close to the house, and he went to the window to check it out. He was locked in the attic,   
  
and then the person went downstairs. He heard an ear-piercing scream, and he tried to open the door, to no avail.   
  
He used a plant to bust down the door, and ran downstairs to his love. She was sitting in her own blood,  
  
with a huge whole in her chest, close to her heart. He ran to her, and he caught a glimpse of the murderer.  
  
"Jynsu... I should have been here for you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, I'll come back. I know you will die today as well, but try to get away when you are killed."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Please do not cry, we will be together again, someday, my fox."  
  
"Please don't leave me, Jynsu, I need you."  
  
She passed away in his arms that very second after he finished. He was now angered and went after the murderer.  
  
He caught him easy, and killed him in a most unpleasant manner. He now felt empty, and began walking back to the house.  
  
He thought about what she said about him dying, and she was probably right. Just then a hunter stepped infront of him.  
  
"You damn demon. You shall pay for killing my brother!"  
  
Yoko was too down to protect himself, and then was shot and killed instantly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kurama has been thinking about his past alot, lately. He missed Jynsu and wondered if they would be together again.  
  
His friends had been chucking paper balls at him, and he was covered in paper, and so was the floor around him.  
  
"Just leave him alone, Yusuke, Kuwabara."  
  
"C'mon, Hiei, you're no fun."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I wanna know what he's thinking about. He's always so mysterious." whined Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, he's more mysterious than you, Hiei."  
  
"Yeah, and he has good reason. Leave him the hell alone!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." they said together.  
  
*smiling because he won* "Hn. Kurama..."  
  
Oh, yeah he'll respond to you, Hiei." said Yusuke, matter-o-factly.  
  
"Yes, Hiei?"  
  
"Why are we here, anyway?"  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara* x.X'  
  
"Yusuke invited me, and said to bring you."  
  
"Oh"  
  
*gets up and goes to the door* "Bye guys." *closes door*  
  
"Yo, Kurama! Get your fox ass back here!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Kurama don't leave me here with these idiots!" *Hiei disappears*  
  
"O...K, well now what, Urameshi?"  
  
"I want to know what bothers Kurama so much that he'll get up and leave, not say a word the whole time, and be in a trance."  
  
"OK, lets follow 'em."  
  
"Wait until they round the corner."  
  
*Outside*  
  
"What's the matter with you Kurama? You don't seem to be yourself, care to talk?"  
  
'I never knew Hiei to be so direct' "No, just thinking."  
  
"You realize they're behind us, right?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei."  
  
"What the hell are you guys doin!?" yelled Hiei, without turning around, or taking his eyes off Kurama.  
  
*both walk up to Kurama and Hiei* "Nothing" they say.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Sorry, Yusuke, I didn't mean to walk out on you."  
  
"It's alright, you seem to have alot on your mind."  
  
'You have no idea' "Yeah, I do..."  
  
"Well, don't sweat it!" beamed Kuwabara.  
  
"Moron"  
  
"Whachu say ta me!?"  
  
"MORON, understand now?  
  
"Oh, ok!" *happy face*  
  
*scared a little, and steps back to be next to Kurama* 'Ok, he's a weird.'  
  
"Excuse me, everyone, I'll be going now."  
  
"Wait, Kurama!" said Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, I'd appreciate it if I was alone for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
*a little stunned* "Oh, ok, bye then."  
  
*waves, half-heartedly* "Bye" 'I hope that they don't hate me'  
  
*in Kurama's head*  
  
Yoko- Who cares if they do?  
  
Kurama- I do.  
  
Yoko- Why?  
  
Kurama- Just shut up.  
  
*Back at the guys*  
  
"Hiei, any idea why Kurama's like this?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No idea, I didn't get a chance to talk, because you two were stalking us." *walks off*  
  
"Hey shrimp, where you goin'? Kurama wants to be alone!"  
  
"Who said I was following Kurama? I'm going to get ice cream."  
  
"Oh, can we come?" asked Yusuke.  
  
*sigh* "If you must."  
  
*in unison* "COOL!"  
  
*At the park*  
  
'Hiei will come over tonight, I just know it. Well, I guess I could use the company...'  
  
(A/N: Cliffy! Will Hiei stop by, or will Kurama be alone? Well, I'll write chapter 5 after I   
  
post this one, so what do you think? I hope all of ya are enjoying it. R&R!! Danke!) 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I'm buttered and on a roll! It's chapter 5, people and I hope you enjoy it!)  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Kurama started to walk back from the park and to his house. He was deep in thought while crossing the street, and was nearly side-swiped by a car.  
  
He didn't seem to notice, or he didn't seem to care. A part of him wished he was hit, so he didn't have to live in this world without Jynsu.  
  
*Minamino Residence*  
  
Kurama was laying face down on his bed for about an hour now, and was rather down in his mind.   
  
"Suichi! Dinner's done!"  
  
"Mhmhph!" *muffled by pillow*  
  
"Suichi?" *opens his bedroom door* "Are you alright?"  
  
*turns head* "Yes, I'm just not really hungry."  
  
"Ok, well, then after dinner I need to go out, will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Hiei's coming over later, so I won't be alone."  
  
"That's nice dear. Have fun then."  
  
'Yeah, real fun...'  
  
Kurama heard his mom leave, and didn't bother to go down to find food. He stayed sprawled out on his bed for quite a while.  
  
*Tap,tap*  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
*muffled from closed window* "Open up, Fox!"  
  
"Alright, calm down."  
  
"What's the matter? I need to know what has got you so down!!"  
  
"Well, Hiei, I miss her." *this is slightly above a whisper*  
  
*sad look on his face* "Oh, I didn't know that you still remembered her."  
  
"Yes, and I miss her terribly. I want her back."  
  
"Just go ask Koenma to find her."  
  
"It's no use."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would be a waste. I don't want my hopes up too high, Hiei."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know how I can help, then."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Well, at least get some sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hiei fled out the window, but only went to Kurama's tree. He would watch over him tonight, to see if everything was alright.  
  
He noticed Kurama was tossing and turning all night long, and began to worry. Then Kurama shot straight up in his bed, and he was sweating pretty   
  
bad. He took his shirt off, and went to the bathroom to get a drink. He went to his desk and began to write. But while he crossed his room, he gave Hiei  
  
a look that made him want to cry. It was around 2 a.m. and Hiei just remembered something.  
  
*Hiei's memory*  
  
  
  
*at Koenma's office* "You can bother me at anytime, for anything, ok?" said Koenma.  
  
*End memory*  
  
'Hmmm... I can help out Kurama.' "See ya later Fox boy!" *whisped this*  
  
*Spirit world*  
  
"Uh, Koenma sir, Hiei is here to see you." said one of his ogres.  
  
"Huh? At this time of night? I'm a little scared, stay here to protect me."  
  
"Ok, sir."  
  
*walks in* "I hate to ask for a favor, but this is important."  
  
"Ok, what can I do for you Hiei?"  
  
"I need you to find someone from Kurama's past."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything I know about them, ok?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I know she's alive. I get traces of her energy, because of my jagan eye."  
  
"Her?" *a little excited*  
  
"Yes, Kurama's mate."  
  
"Alright, tell me her story."  
  
"Here it goes..."  
  
*Tells Koenma story* "Wow..."  
  
*watching ogres write down the notes* "I know she's human, so please find her."  
  
"We'll do what we can." *hands ogre the notes* "Search it, ogre!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Alright, we'll contact you if anything comes up."  
  
"Thanks." *walks out*  
  
"Interesting, Hiei must really be good friends with Kurama to do this."  
  
*Kurama's House*  
  
Kurama is still writing, but now half the notebook's gone from the words.  
  
"Kurama? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm writing, to keep my mind off her."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*finishes notebook and closes it* "Hmm, now what, this is my third notebook since you left."  
  
"Wuh?!"  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Can I read this one?"  
  
*raises eyebrow* "Ok, but if you're confused, tell me."  
  
"Ok." *begins to read*  
  
*hour later, and after many questions, Hiei finishes* "So?"  
  
*looks really, really, sad* "I never knew you felt that way. That's deep, real deep..." (A/N: I can only imagine what Hiei read!!)  
  
*5 a.m.* I guess I should get dressed and go for a walk. Since it's Saturday, I mean."  
  
"Can I accompany you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*Two days later*  
  
*ring,ring*  
  
"What the hell?" says Kurama. *answers phone* "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kurama. Yusuke here. I just wanted to call and say Koenma wants to see Hiei."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, alright? Can you tell him?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye." *hangs up phone*  
  
*opens window* "Hiei, Koenma wants to see you."  
  
"Alright." *disappears*  
  
*Hmmm, wonder what's goin on? Oh, well..."  
  
*At Koenma's*  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Hiei, we found her."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes, and she's right around here, too. You can go meet her. She trains in the demon world since her human family is gone. She still has her powers, and is human."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Want to tell Kurama. Here's her file."  
  
"Ok, and is there a picture?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great thanks, I can't wait to tell him! But I think I want to meet her."  
  
"Alright, have fun."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
(A/N: What does she look like now? And will Kurama believe Hiei? Hiei meets her first, so what does he think?We'll meet her in the next chapter. R&R!! Danke!) 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Alright, I haven't been getting reviews, only by 1 person. Thanks to you, but I refuse to write chapter seven without more reviews. Please R&R!!)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hiei left Koenma's office and started off to get to Fedron, Jynsu's training grounds. He didn't know what to expect, but he hoped Kurama   
  
would like her. But then again, Kurama likes almost everyone he meets. He had met Jynsu a while back, and he kinda liked her. As a friend, because he knew she was Kurama's.  
  
He remembered the first time they had met...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Hiei was just sitting in the forest waiting for some animal to come by for him to eat. He was hungry and he had run out of money. He was tired of theiving at this point.  
  
He had to hunt, but it didn't bother him. Jynsu walked by and saw Hiei sittimg in a high tree. She decided to jump up there and say hi.  
  
*appears outta nowhere* "Hi!"  
  
*gets scared* "Ahhh!" *falls out of tree and lands on ground* "Ow..."  
  
"Woops..." *hops down from tree* "Are you alright?"  
  
"BACK OFF! I'M FINE!"  
  
"No, you're not, lemme see your arm."  
  
*gives her his arm* "Woah..." *watches her heal his arm* "Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome. You look hungry, want some food?"  
  
*stomach growls* "Uh, ok, sure. You won't poison me will you?"  
  
"No, who are you anyways?"  
  
"My name is Hiei."  
  
"Oh, I'm Toshi Jynsu. Stew, is on the menu tonight, Hiei.  
  
"Alright." *drooling*  
  
"Here, blow on it first."  
  
*burns mouth before he listens* "Ok..." *blowing fiercly*  
  
*finishes off her stew* "Yum, I'll have to thank Kurama for this recipe."  
  
*raises eyebrow under headband* "Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, he is my mate."  
  
"Interesting..." *finishes off remaining stew*  
  
"Poor thing, you were really hungry weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*gives him money* "Here, go by yourself something." *picks up dishes, and walks to stream*  
  
*follows* "Why did you give me this money?"  
  
*washes dishes* I don't need it. It's annoying, I hate to carry it around."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"It's alright. I hope to see you again..." *puts dishes in bag* ".. Hiei."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe I wanna be your friend... Is that ok?"  
  
"Oh, well, yeah, sure."  
  
*kisses his forehead, and slings bag over shoulder* "See ya round, stranger."  
  
"...Ok..." *walks to market*  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Hmmm, man she was such a great fox to be around. I hope she still has that personality."  
  
He was suddenly stopped by a girl standing infront of him. She was about an inch smaller than Kurama, long light, light brown hair (blonde I suppose), and dark   
  
green eyes. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up once, a sword at her side, a belt at the bottom of her shirt, white pants, white boots with orange  
  
tracing over them, armor over her torso, with a cape attached and the inside of her cape being a light orange.  
  
(A/N: Ever play Super Smash Bros. Melee? Well if you unlock Marth, and his white uniform, it's kinda like that, just hinted orange instead of blue. If you didn't, you'll never grasp her outfit.)  
  
"What the hell do you want..." asked the smirking girl, "..Hiei?"  
  
*takes out picture and holds it up next to girl* "Jynsu."  
  
"Heh, yeah. What are you doing around here?"  
  
"Looking for you for Kurama."  
  
*wide-eyed* "Kurama? MY Kurama? Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"The one and only. He's my best friend now, and he told me he missed you. He said he couldn't stop thinking about you. So I asked Koenma to find you, as a present from me to him."  
  
"And he did? Does Kurama look like Kurama, or is he hanyou, like me?"  
  
"Yeah. He's hanyou, and he looks nothing like his fox form. He died the day you did, just as you said."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He's about an inch taller than you, 15, long silky red hair, and big green eyes. He wears pink, too."  
  
"Pink? I haven't a clue why, but I think pink is hot on a guy. When can I meet him?"  
  
"I want to tell him about you first. Do you have a house in the human world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, but let me tell him, alright?"  
  
*goes and kisses his forehead* "Thank you Hiei. Now we will be together. I have missed him as well."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Come. I shall show you my house."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both walk through the portal to the human world and Jynsu takes him through the woods of Kurama's town.  
  
"You live in THESE woods?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because Kurama lives right near here."  
  
"Really? This fall I'm gonna start going to Meiou High."  
  
"That's Kurama's school."  
  
"Awesome. I can't wait to see him. Can he change to fox voluntarily?"  
  
"No, can you?"  
  
"No. Well, here it is." *stops at a huge, vine covered mansion in the middle of nowhere*  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll come back tonight, and tell you when Kurama wants to meet you. Leave a window open."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"By the way?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have to meet our friends, too."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon!"  
  
Hiei walked out of her house, and took off for Kurama's. He held the file under his right arm, while hopping from tree to tree.  
  
He ened up at Kurama's about 5 or 10 minutes later.  
  
"Knock, knock. Anyone home?"  
  
"Hello, Hiei." *very sad*  
  
"Stop sulking and listen up!"  
  
*scared and sad* "Do you have to be so harsh? I'm not in the mood right now, Hiei."  
  
"I have good news!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found your girlfriend! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Real nice trick Hiei!"  
  
"This isn't a trick!" *grabs Kurama's collar* "I talked to her this afternoon!"  
  
*smacks hand away* "Sure you did."  
  
*wacks Kurama in the face* "Listen to me kitsune, I am not lying to you." *stares into Kurama's eyes*  
  
*Kurama is ticked, and grabs Hiei by the neck and hits him against the wall* "Err..."  
  
"Kurama, please believe me. I would never lie to you, and I know your head isn't right, but please listen."  
  
*puts Hiei down on floor* "Hiei, I'm so sorry." *falls to knees* "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I shouldn't have hit you, but yes, now listen. She wants to see you. She lives not too far away, but is in the middle of the woods."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm going back to tell her when you two want to meet and where. So?"  
  
"I guess at the lake in the middle of the forest at midnight tomorrow."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hiei, how did you find her?"  
  
"I went to Koenma that night you were writing. He told me he'd reach me if anything came up. And that's why he wanted to see me this afternoon. Surprised?"  
  
"Thank you, Hiei. And yes, I am surprised."  
  
"You're welcome. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kurama went to bed that night with the biggest butterflies imaginable. He couldn't believe he was to meet her again. He knew she was human, but did she know he was?  
  
'Hiei must've told her'  
  
*At Jynsu's*  
  
Hiei flew through the opene window, and walked down the stairs. He saw Jynsu, sitting on the floor reading a book.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Reading. So?" *glanced up from book*  
  
"He wants to meet you at the lake in the middle of the island at midnight tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok, thanks Hiei."  
  
"You welcome. Good night."  
  
"Good night Hiei."  
  
*Kurama's*  
  
" I told her and she doesn't mind."  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
"Night, Fox."  
  
"Night, Hiei."  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Kurama woke early that next morning. It was Saturday, and he needed to get out.  
  
"Where can I go?"  
  
"How about over to bother Yusuke and Kuwabara?"  
  
"Alright Hiei, I'll help you."  
  
"Cool. See you downstairs."  
  
"Alright."   
  
'What to wear?'  
  
"I know, this!" *holds up his white outfit* "Yeah!" *gets changed* "Let's git!"  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Kurama did I tell you that Jynsu likes guys in pink?"  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool."  
  
*At Yusuke's*  
  
"What did you guys come over to pick on me?" whined Yusuke.  
  
"Hiei did, but I was bored so I'm here, too."  
  
"You seem to be happier Kurama. What did you dream about?" *wink, wink* asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Nothing, but I did find out some very flattering news."  
  
"You're pregnant! Is that it?" asked Yusuke all excited.  
  
*death glare* "NO! And, I am not telling you either."  
  
*shaking, and very scared* "O-Ok, c-calm d-down."  
  
"Heh, that's funny Kurama." said Hiei.  
  
*6 hours later (5 p.m.)*  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going."  
  
"Ok, by Kurama!" said Kuwabara.   
  
"Yeah, see ya!"  
  
"I'm coming too, Kurama!"  
  
"Alright Hiei, let's go."  
  
*Minamino Residence (11 p.m.)*  
  
"Well, Hiei, I'm all showered and ready, so I guess I should start to walk over. How do I look?"  
  
"Fine. Come on, I'll walk with you."  
  
(A/N: Does Hiei seem out of character? Oh, well. Alright people, the midnight date is the next chapter.   
  
I ain't updating if I dont get reviews, so for all those following this, review if you want the date.  
  
But, are you all having fun so far? I hope so. R&R! Later!) 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Well, I got a review, so I'll update. It's the date chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!!  
  
But I feel this chapter will suck, what do you all think? R&R!)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kurama was walking in the middle of woods, alone, since Hiei ditched him a few minutes ago.  
  
"Damn, Hiei. Oh, yeah, I'll walk with you. Pfft, little twirp."  
  
"Just because you're nervous beyond comprehension doesn't mean you can take it out on me."  
  
"Oh, well, you know I'm nervous, but you left me anyway."  
  
*hops from tree to land next to Kurama* "Well, I don't want to intrude on you 'date', Kurama."  
  
"The lake is up here, so it's pointless that you're here now, anyway."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Kurama."  
  
"Hmph, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Kurama can contain his emotions so well. I envy his control sometimes.'  
  
'Damn, damn, damn. Why am I so nervous?'  
  
*Kurama's head*  
  
Yoko- Hey, let me out!  
  
Kurama- I can't.  
  
Yoko- Well, who cares? I want Jynsu, damnit!  
  
Kurama- Chill. She can't transform into a fox either.  
  
Yoko- Damn.  
  
*11:45- Lake*  
  
'Ok, no backing down now. Where is she? I hope she's not one of those "fashionably late" people.'  
  
*11:45- Woods*  
  
'Damn woods. I'll get there in time, I hope...' *arrives*  
  
*notices girl* "Hello?"  
  
'What the hell? Oh, great he's early.' *turns around* "Hello."  
  
"Jynsu? Right?"  
  
"Kurama, right?"  
  
"Yeah." *smiles*  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jynsu." *smiles back*  
  
*walks up to her* "I'm nervous, are you?"  
  
*faces him completely* "Hell... yeah."  
  
*both walk to the lake and sit* "Why are we though? I guess it's because we're human. And that we were together as foxes."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
After the nervousness subsided, which was after, 1 minute and 28 seconds and 55 milliseconds, they started to talk. They talked  
  
of good times, and bad. They finally were close enough to touch, and they were wrapped up in the night, and   
  
each-other's warmth.  
  
"So, Kurama, what's your human name?"  
  
"Suichi Minamino, yours?"  
  
"Nobuhiro Shimamora. Nobu, for short."  
  
"Nice. Jynsu, do you find my human form... desirable? Or are you more for my fox?"  
  
"Yes, my human side adores yours, but my fox is ripping me apart to be with Yoko.  
  
I happen to be quite fond of your beautiful eyes, and red hair. But I also find your personality quite lovely." *smiles brightly*  
  
"My fox also wants Jynsu, that is why we are so restless, I'm assuming. But your human form also is quite pleasurable."  
  
*tracing the outline of his hand with her finger* "Thanks, Kurama."  
  
"You're welcome. It just feels so good to actually hold you after 15 years."  
  
"It feels so good to be held after 15 years.. *takes huge wiff* ...and, damn, you smell good!"  
  
*chuckles* "So do you, my love."  
  
*blushes ever so slightly* "Heh, thanks."  
  
They were leaning against a tree with her leaning against Kurama's chest with her back, knees slightly to her chest,  
  
with his legs on either side of her, and his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms on his.  
  
  
  
*puts head on Kurama's chest* "I missed you so much."  
  
*hugs her tighter* "I missed you too. You have to meet our friends today. Do you mind?"  
  
*turns to face him* "Not at all." *lightly kisses his lips*  
  
*pouty face* "That's all I get?" *eyes flash gold*  
  
*eyes flash purple* "Well, I was wondering when Yoko would crash this party." *playful grin*  
  
*gets up and passionately kisses her* "You should have said something earlier."  
  
"Yoko, you realize we're only 15, right?"  
  
"Damn, yeah. Well I guess we should freshen up, and head to Yusuke's, then."  
  
"Hmmm, yeah. Meet back here in an hour?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*Hour later (7 a.m.)*  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"We're meeting them in another part of the woods, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." *kisses him* "Let's get going!"  
  
"Alright." *both take to trees and run*  
  
They stop at a clearing with three other boys: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.  
  
"See the one in green? That's Yusuke. The one in blue is Kuwabara, and you already know Hiei."  
  
"Yup, let's go."  
  
*both come into view* "Hey guys."  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison* "Hey, Kur..." *drool over Jynsu*  
  
Kuwabara runs up and takes Jynsu's hand* "I am the great..."  
  
*wacks Kuwabara into a far off tree* "Don't ever touch me!"  
  
"Heh.." Kurama chuckled to himself*  
  
"Hn, idiot! You can't even beat a girl! Bwahahaha!" *points and laughs*  
  
*Yusuke walks up very cautiously and holds out hand* "I'm Yusuke."  
  
*takes hand* "Nice to meet you Yusuke. I'm Jynsu."  
  
*takes hand back, and nods, then walks to Kuwabara* "So, Kurama, why are you with this lovely lady?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You said you'd never get a girlfriend, unless she was your fox, or something like that."  
  
"This is my fox, Toshi Jynsu."  
  
*smiles* "Oh, ok."  
  
"C'mon. Let's just start over to Genkai's." said Hiei while walking away.  
  
*all together* "Ok."  
  
(A/N: This is my suckiest, and shortest chapter ever. It has no depth, but there will be alot better   
  
of romance in later chapters.I'll try harder, but I may need some romantic suggestions.   
  
R&R and tell me your ideas, and what you think of my story. Have fun!!! Peace!) 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Do you people not like me? *sniff* I haven't been reviewed that much. I'm sad. But, I'm nice enough  
  
to give you all chapter 8, aren't I? Please R&R. This story will have at least two other sequels.  
  
I hope you read them as well. Enjoy the chapter!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The gang was quietly walking through the forest to Master Genkai's when the silence was broken by a large thump.  
  
They turned to see, when they realized Kuwabara was missing.  
  
"Hn, where's the baka?"  
  
"I dunno, Kurama?"  
  
"I don't know either, Yusuke?"  
  
"Me either, Hiei?"  
  
"If I knew, why would I ask in the first place!?"  
  
*the other three* o_0  
  
*sigh* "Let's go find him."  
  
"Alright, Kurama." *Hiei and Jynsu in unison*  
  
They walk back a little ways, to find a rather large hole, with Kuwabara at the bottom of it.  
  
*tries hard not to laugh, but failing miserably* "What the hell'd you do Kuwabara?"  
  
"Shuddup, Urameshi!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't you 'hn' me shrimp!"  
  
*walks away* "I don't have time for you. I'll be at Genkai's."  
  
*on the ground laughing her butt off* "Wait, haha, Hiei, heh, I wanna come with you, bwaha!"  
  
*helps her up* "May I come as well, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn, sure." *walks away*  
  
*follows, then waves* "Have fun getting Kuwabara outta the hole, Yusuke!" *nearly falls from laughter*  
  
*catches her, then waves at Yusuke* "Yes, Yusuke, have fun."  
  
"Kurama!? Hey, get your foxy ass back here! KURAMA!!!"  
  
"Just get me outta here so I can kill Hiei."  
  
"Alright, chill. I'll get a stick..."  
  
*Others*  
  
"That was funny."  
  
"Yes, Jynsu, it was."  
  
"Kurama, I didn't know you to be so cruel to your 'friends'." *grins evilly*  
  
"People give me credit for being nice, when they don't know the half of it. Remember, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn. Yeah, you wanted to be evil, and I joined you. That was fun. You're fun when you're evil."  
  
*smiles evilly* "Thanks."  
  
"I thought you were too nice for your own good. You do seem to have an evil side to you, Kurama. You can hide it well, though."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You like decieving friends?"  
  
"Sometimes..." *smile gets evil-er*  
  
"Heh, well alright with me." *grins evilly too*  
  
*all grinning evilly, and arrive at Genkai's*  
  
*gets scared as they walk up* "Why so evil today? And where is the dimwit and the oaf?"  
  
"They'll arrive soon..."  
  
*walks away* "Fine."  
  
"Great plan, Kurama."  
  
"What do you mean, Hiei?"  
  
"It was Kurama's idea to dig the hole."  
  
"Really?" *smirks*  
  
*interupts* "Yes, I did."  
  
"We guided Yusuke around, but never told him why. You had enough common sense to follow."  
  
"Oh. You guys are so much fun!!"  
  
"So, Jynsu, what makes you evil?"  
  
"I know that one, Hiei."  
  
"What is it then, Kurama."  
  
*glances at Jynsu, nods her head, he nods and turns to Hiei* "It's syrup."  
  
"Sweet, now we can hype her up later."  
  
"Yes, we shall cause much evil with her!"  
  
"Awesome, and you have alot of syrup, sweet snow and caramel at your house. This'll be great. Doesn't your mom ask about the sweets, though?"  
  
"No, I hide them. I have a mini fridge in my room under my desk for your sweetsnow, and I hide syrup and caramel on the top shelf in my closet."  
  
"Heh, we shall get hyped later."  
  
*both* "AGREED!"  
  
"Tonight will rock."  
  
*both* "Yes, Jynsu, we agree."  
  
*all* "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
"Man, you packed on some weight, Kuwabara."  
  
"Shut it already, and pull!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
*pulls Kuwabara outta the hole* "Phew."  
  
"Thanks, now let's go!"  
  
*arrive at Genaki's* "Made it!" *in unison*  
  
*starts to laugh hysterically along with Hiei and Jynsu stares* "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Have fun Kuwabara?"  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, are you guys ok?"  
  
"No, Yusuke, we made the hole, and waited for the oaf to walk over it. Thats why we moved you! BWAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Kurama! Why are you evil now?"  
  
"I had too much caramel this morning..." *passes out*  
  
"Awww, ain't he cute when he sleeps?" *takes him to Genkai's couch*  
  
"What's your excuse Hiei?"  
  
"SUGARRRRRRRRRANDSWEETSNOW! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Kurama gets a hyped on caramel, so I made him eat alot to make him my partner in crime."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful..." *slowly backs away*  
  
*hits Hiei over head with frying pan* "Let's go. They'll wake up in about a half hour."  
  
"Thanks, Jynsu." *totally oblivious to their plan for later*  
  
'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'  
  
*In Genkai's*  
  
"So, you're Jynsu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, you think you're a good fighter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then try me big-shot."  
  
"Uh, ok, sure."  
  
"Kick her ass Genkai!" *Yusuke pulls out flags* "WOOT WOOT WOOT!  
  
*goes over to Yusuke* "Shut your face, Mr. Team Captain!" *beats him up*  
  
*points and laughs* "Ha, dimwit, you can't even beat a girl. Ha!"  
  
*Yusuke* x.X  
  
*Hiei and Kurama* x.X  
  
*Kuwabara* Ahhhhhhhhhh! *girly, and runs under the table*  
  
*faces Genkai* "Bring it, Genkai."  
  
*smirks* "Outside."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei* x.X  
  
*Kuwabara* T.T  
  
(A/N: The next chapter is the Genaki vs. Jynsu fight. *If you haven't guessed already*  
  
Who will win? This fight will prove absolutely nothing, but Genkai wants to test her strenghth.  
  
Go figure. R&R, please, I feel so unloved... Thanks, to my reviewers though. Peace out!) 


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: This is the chapter where someone gets massacred! Not really, but one can hope...)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*Wakes up* "Huh, what the hell? Hiei, wake up."  
  
*groans* "Five more minutes..."  
  
"NO,NOW!" *shakes Hiei, not very nicely*  
  
"Get the hell off!" *still a little hyper*  
  
*also hyper* "Genkai and Jynsu are gonna fight. Let's bother them." *evil smile*  
  
*evil smile, also* "Ok, what do you have in mind?"  
  
*whispers plan*  
  
*Kurama grabs Jynsu and gives her syrup* "Drink."  
  
*hyper* "Hahaha!"  
  
*tells her plan, and all smile very evilly*  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Where'd she go?  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara* "Dunno."  
  
Kurama and Hiei appear out of nowhere. They have with them numerous balloons filled with god knows what.  
  
"Prepare for the worst waterballoon fight of your short lives!" *huge evil, evil smile*  
  
"You tell 'em Kurama!!"  
  
"ATTACK, HIEI!!!!!"  
  
They begin to throw balloons. Kurama throws one filled with warm chili at Yusuke, and he gets hit in the face.  
  
Hiei aims a ketchup filled one at Kuwabara and hits him in the face as well. Kurama goes for Genkai with a   
  
honey filled one, and hits her in the back of the head. The others want to retaliate, but Jynsu comes by with 3   
  
filled with mustard.  
  
"Beg for mercy, or be pelted with mustard!!!"  
  
*Kuwabara and Yusuke, girly as can be* "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"I think not you three."  
  
*Kurama death glares at her and scares the bejeezes outta her* "Do it Grandma!"  
  
*runs away at full speed* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*Kurama and Hiei* "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!*  
  
*holding balloons and laughing* "Classic."  
  
'I never knew how f**king awesome Kurama is. No wonder he's my best friend.'  
  
"Hiei, my friend, we shall follow."  
  
"Yes, Fox, let's go for it!"  
  
*feeling tired* "But first we must refuel."  
  
"Yes, I wholey agree."  
  
"Let's go for it!"  
  
*refueled, all together* "RUN, RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!! FOR WE ARE GINGERBREAD PEOPLE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
*Others(cave)*  
  
"Ok, I'm freaked out. Genkai, what do we do?"  
  
"With Kurama as evil as he is now, he will give them evil plans. I'm scared."  
  
"C'mon Genkai, think."  
  
"Kuwabara, I have honey in my hair, you think."  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
*Hyper people*  
  
"Where do you think they have gone?"  
  
"Who cares, we will find them soon enough."  
  
"Ha, yes, and they shall be pegged with balloons! Ah, what a wonderful invention."  
  
"I agree my friend."  
  
"I have a trail, let's git!"  
  
*nod together* "Right!"  
  
*The cave*  
  
"I feel like they'll find us. Kuwabara, sense anything yet?"  
  
"N... WOAH! They're coming fast!"  
  
"Oh, joy."  
  
"Genkai, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Let them peg us, so they'll leave us alone, and we can get washed up later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Looky here boys. What have we here?"  
  
*together* "Our prey."  
  
*all really big evil smiles* "ATTACK!!!"  
  
After Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai were dealt with, our sugar-high heroes walked off.  
  
"That was wicked!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. We'll have to do this again real soon."  
  
"Couldn't agree more Hiei."  
  
*Cave*  
  
"Is everyone alive?"  
  
"I think so, but I have half melted butter all over me. Kuwabara, are you alive?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Lets get back."  
  
"Yeah, ok..."  
  
*Gang*  
  
*yawn* "Man, I'm bushed."  
  
*yawn* "Me too."  
  
*snore* "Huh, oh, yeah." *passes out*  
  
*picks her up* "Let's get going Hiei. Hiei?"  
  
*snore*  
  
*Picks him up too* "Ok, I'll take you all home."  
  
*Genkai's*  
  
"Well, I see you're all bathed. I'd like to apologize. We were on a sugar rush."  
  
*glares the sleep-with-one-eye-open-tonight look* "Sure."  
  
*waves it off* "I am not scared of you, Yusuke."  
  
Kurama put the others in his room to protect them.  
  
'I shall put up a shield so we will be safe.'  
  
(A/N: Will our sugar-high heroes get revenge taken on them? We'll find out in the next chapter. R&R!   
  
There's to be some more goodies as well. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed *if any*!!) 


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Guess what gang? This story is coming to a close soon. Only a few more chapters. But I'm writing sequels to this.  
  
I need reviews if I'm even to finish this. R&R! Much appreciative!)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kurama did sleep with one eye open, but only to check on his "room-mates". He kept his shield up, but hey lay on the floor.  
  
Jynsu was curled in a tight ball at the top of the bed, Hiei was curled up and the very bottom. Kurama lay and the  
  
floor, to keep up his concentration. The door was suddenly opened, and he saw Yusuke.  
  
"Damn, Kurama has a shield up."  
  
"Damn straight Yusuke."  
  
"Well, you are as smart as you seem."  
  
"Thanks, so just turn around and leave."  
  
"Hmph, fine."  
  
That was it for the night. Yusuke didn't take revenge, and they didn't the next day either.  
  
*Two days later*  
  
The whole gang was over Genkai's the celebrate Kurama's 17th birthday. He didn't want to have many presents, because that is  
  
what he wished of his friends. They didn't listen. The only one that didn't get him something was Genkai, but only because of   
  
the honey, and because the party was at her house. Just then Kuwabara decided to say something stupid...  
  
"So seventeen, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." *lifts eyebrow*  
  
"Amazing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought as you got older, you would look more manly."  
  
*hops across table at Kuwabara, but is stopped by Yusuke and the girls* "I'll kill you!"  
  
*gets up and steps back*  
  
*breaks free, and attacks Kuwabara* "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
*Hiei finishes icecream and is 'buzzed'* "KILL HIM KURAMA! WOOT WOOT!"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
*bloody and beaten* "..."  
  
*attcks Kurama to get him away from Kuwabara* "Calm down Kurama!"  
  
*attacks Yusuke* "You're ruining my fun of watching Kuwabara get beat, and Kurama's fun of doing it."  
  
*Yusuke runs* "AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*finishes up on Kuwabara* "That should teach him."  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty violent."  
  
"No, not violent enough."  
  
*Week later, Jynsu's Birthday* (A/N: Uncanny, huh?)  
  
They were all having their grand old time. Since she was 17, she gets to drive.  
  
"YEEHAW! I GET TO DRIVE!"  
  
"Yes, calm down, now."  
  
*start to makeout but has to stop because they're in public* "I'm just so happy."  
  
*sorry she stopped* "I know."  
  
They go inside to do presents after staring at her hot orange convertible. They're at her uncle's soon-to-be-hers mansion.  
  
"C'mon, open the presents!" whined Yusuke.  
  
"A'ight!"  
  
After opening all the presents, Botan notices something:  
  
"Hey, Jynsu, Kurama didn't get you a present."  
  
"Huh? Oh, you're right."  
  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise and when we were alone, but..."  
  
"But, what, Kurama?" asked Yusuke giving him the "eye".  
  
*goes down on 1 knee and pulls out a box* "Jynsu..."  
  
*gasps from all around even Hiei*  
  
"Will you marry me?" *smiles and hold up a very expensive looking ring*  
  
*gasp* "Kurama... yes. Yes, I will. I'd be proud to be your wife. And we were mates before... so this'll be perfect."  
  
*overjoyed and gets up and kisses her* "I'm so happy."  
  
*everyone applauses except Yusuke*  
  
"Damnit, Kurama. You stole my thunder."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was gonna ask Kayko to marry me, but I guess it'll have to wait."  
  
"You were... what?" *Kayko's eyes get huge*  
  
*blushes slightly* " I was gonna ask you to marry me..."  
  
*blushing really bad* "Really?"  
  
"Do it anyway Yusuke."  
  
*smiles at Kayko, and kneels* "Kayko Ukimura, will you please marry me?"  
  
*teary-eyed* "Yes Yusuke, I will." *sniff*  
  
*also kisses her, and hugs her* "I love you."  
  
"Now we have two weddings to plan!" *Botan nearly falls over from the strain*  
  
"Well, alright, yeah."  
  
"Let's get to it!!"  
  
*girls leave, but Jynsu and Kayko gave their seductive smiles to their husbands* "Lets get out of here guys."  
  
"All for it! So when are you gonna propose to Psyche?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
"Really Hiei?"  
  
"Yup, just yesterday."  
  
*Botan over hears* "Oh, wonderful, now 3 weddings!!" *calls Psyche*  
  
*Psyche comes over* "Hey gang!"  
  
"Come, Psyche, we have weddings to plan!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Now we have all the girls planning. This should be fun."  
  
'Well, we will all have to be married, and we'll probably all have kids. What fun!!'  
  
(A/N: Ill have a spinoff of this story. One for each married couple. Just so you know Psyche is either soul and self,  
  
or, mind. It's pronounced Sikey. She's a wolf demon, but more on her in the next chapter. Now Botan and the girls   
  
have weddings to plan, what will happen? And Kurama wants kids, uh-oh. R&R! Thanks you guys!) 


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Chapter 11! WOOT WOOT! I haven't had anything to eat and it's before 9:30 am, but in this chapter there is a wedding! YEAH!  
  
The wedding is for... read to find out. R&R!)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The guys were waiting at the ramen shop for all of the "wedding planners" to arrive.  
  
"So, guys, since the girls are gonna be at a lunch date, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Kuwabara, why do we always have to have a planned day? Why can't it be spontaneous?"  
  
"Spontan-what? Don't use such big words Kurama, it makes my brain hurt."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Kuwabara, you numskull! Spontaneous is just the spur of the moment. Even I knew that."  
  
"Oh, geez, ok..."  
  
"Idiots..."  
  
"I agree Hiei."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know how I put up with them..."  
  
The girls finally arrive.  
  
"Where have you guys been? It's 11:37, why weren't you here earlier?"  
  
"Well, Yusuke, our LUNCH date begins at noon, so you are all early."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes, we did try to explain, but they didn't listen. *cough, baka, cough*  
  
*grinning* "Feeling evil today, Kurama?" *shows fangs*  
  
*nods* "A little..." *smirk*  
  
"SUGAR SP..."  
  
*grabs mouth* "Shh, we can't let them know." *lets go* "Guys do you want to meet at 12 in front of the gym?"  
  
"Sure..." *unison*  
  
"Alrighty, come on Hiei, there is much to be had!"  
  
"I'm scared. Anyways, c'mon Kuwabara."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
*Kurama's House*   
  
"Where's the icecream, Kitsune?"  
  
"Calm down, it's right here." *takes out key and unlocks the fridge* "I have at least 6 cartons."  
  
"Fine. 3 now, 3 later."  
  
"Yes, I'll get my caramel." *eats caramel, and puts some in his pocket* "LET'S GO!!"  
  
"RIGHT BEHIND YOU! HEY WAIT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need a plan..." *evil grin* "...for Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
*grins evilly* "Heh, yes well, listen to this..."  
  
*5 minutes later* "SWEET! I LOVE YOUR MIND KURAMA!!"  
  
"Lets go have fun, but first, the supplies..."  
  
*11:47- Aracade*  
  
"Well, Kuwabara, we should start to head out. It's a 10 minute walk, and we'll only have 3 minutes to spare."  
  
"Alright, Urameshi, jeez!"  
  
*11:50- Supermarket*  
  
"No, lemon meringue!"  
  
"Alright. Since we got the pie, where is the chocalate syrup?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
"The whipped cream?  
  
"Back here."  
  
"The peanuts?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
"To top it all off, the feathers?"  
  
"Craft store across the street."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
*11:53- Craft store*  
  
"What's this? *holds up hot glue gun*  
  
"GAH! Put it down, or you'll burn yourself!"  
  
*puts it down* "Ok." (A/N: Isn't it amazing how Hiei calms his sugar high? Thanks Kurama!)  
  
*buys feathers and walks outside* "OFF TO THE GYM!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"YES! But, why the gym?"  
  
"Because it's secluded..." *evil grin*  
  
"You're brilliant, my foxy friend!"  
  
"Yes, well we need to have our fun, before we get married, so we don't get yelled at too bad."  
  
"I couldn't agree more! NOW OFF TO THE GYM!!"  
  
*11:57- the gym*  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Dunno, Urameshi..."  
  
"Hi guys..." *evil voice*  
  
"Uh, Kurama!?"  
  
"YES, READY HIEI?"  
  
"READY!!"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"GO!!"  
  
Kurama jumps at Yusuke and smashes a pie in his face. Hiei does the same to Kuwabara. Then the go for the 'buckets' of choclate syrup  
  
and poor it over them. Next is the whipped cream, and they cover them with it. Then the peanuts are thrown on.  
  
"WOW, LOOK KURAMA, BIG SUNDAES!"  
  
"BUT NOW FOR THE CRE`ME DE LE CRE`ME! THE FEATHERS!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
*chucks feathers* "WEEEEEEEEE!* *both run away to somelace*  
  
*run to ramen shop* "HELP US!!"  
  
*laughing from all over* "What happened Yusuke?"  
  
*points to the red faced Jynsu and Psyche* "Your husbands are on sugar highs!!"  
  
"Heh, I know they were here a minute ago, and said what they did."  
  
"Then they ran off saying something about your rooms..."  
  
"WHAT!!" *unison*  
  
"Kidding, they left after they said what they did. I haven't a clue where they are."  
  
*Kurama's school*  
  
"Why are we at your school?"  
  
"I have no idea. LETS RAID THE CAFETERIA!  
  
"LET'S GO!"  
  
*Cafeteria*  
  
"OOOOOOOH, LOOKY LOOKY FOX!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"ICECREAM BARS!! GOT ANY CASH!!??"  
  
"YES!" *pulls out very loaded wallet* "HERE YOU GO!"  
  
"THANKS!"  
  
"HEY COOL! CARAMEL DRUMSTICK!! SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"  
  
"AWESOME!!!"   
  
*both eat icecream* "I WANT TO KILL KUWABARA!"  
  
"CAN I HELP?!"  
  
"SURE!!"  
  
"SWEET!"  
  
*Ramen shop, with a clean Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
"Sorry, guys."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Sure, we'll get you back."  
  
"Yeah, right." *prepares to attack*  
  
"ATTACK HIEI!!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
  
"KILL HIM!"  
  
*runs away screaming like a little girl* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*laughing her head off* Awesome Hiei! Kurama!"  
  
"WE SHALL KILL HIM SOON! YUSUKE, YOU ARE NOW SAFE FROM ALL HARM!"  
  
"Thanks, Kurama."  
  
"BYE ALL MY PEEPS!"  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"YES MY LOVE?"  
  
"Don't ever say that again."  
  
"YES MA'AM!" *salutes*  
  
"Run away my sexy fox! Kill that poor excuse for a guy! That's an order!" *smiles evilly*  
  
*kisses her passionately* "I WILL MY LOVE! I SHALL HOPE TO SEE YOU LATER!"  
  
"You will! BYE!"  
  
*runs a out door with Hiei on his shoulder like a monkey* "RUN, RUN FAST KUWABARA."  
  
"YOU'LL CATCH HIM EASY FOX!"  
  
"YES, AND YOU AREN"T EVEN HEAVY! WHY ARE YOU ON MY SHOULDER?"  
  
"TO SAVE MY ENERGY FOR KILLING KUWABARA!"  
  
"GOOD PLAN MY EVIL FRIEND!"  
  
*beats the hell outta Kuwabara* "That's fun, now let's go back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*Cafe*  
  
"Jynsu, why do you provoke them?"  
  
"Because Botan, I know they won't kill him. Plus it's better to have their fun now, rather then when we're married."  
  
*both walk in* "That was fun."  
  
"Guys we have dates and times, so come sit. Where's Kuwabara?"  
  
"He'll join us soon..." *evil grin along with Hiei*  
  
*Month Later- Jynsu and Kurama's wedding*  
  
After the wedding, they all gathered at the mansion for some post-wedding fun. They had people from everywhere come over.  
  
They people were: (A/N: I own none of the characters I will mention, and I don't own their shows either.)  
  
Shun, Sienna, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga, Bakura, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tristin, Tea, Marron, Carrot, Kuronue,  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, and some others.  
  
Hiei was Kurama's best man, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were there too. Kayko was Jynsu's maid of honor and Botan and Psyche were the bride's   
  
maids. The guys all wore suits of course. Hiei wore all black with a white tie, white shoes, a white rose, and a white belt thing.  
  
Kurama wore a black tux with tails with a pink inside, with a pink belt thing, a pink tie and a pink rose.   
  
Yusuke wore a green belt thing, and a green tie, and a red rose. Kuwabara wore a blue tie, and a blue belt with a yellow rose.  
  
(A/N: Kurama happens to like the tails. It makes him feel like a penguin!!)  
  
The brides maid dresses were of a light purple silk, and the wedding gown was an off white.  
  
After the ceremony the fun begins. There was some dance music playing, and since they had had a bride and groom dance, Kurama  
  
decided to take the floor. He began to dance with the music, more like and irish jig/ballet kinda thing.  
  
He wasn't drunk, but that kinda of dance accompanied with the music perfectly. Soon after he started the people gathered to watch.  
  
"Join in if you think you can keep up!"  
  
Hiei can from nowhere, and danced the same dance with perfect rythym. Their moves matched perfectly and then Jynsu joined in.  
  
Soon the whole floor was doing that crazy dance, because it was a singles dance. After the dance, the people had to high-tail it home.  
  
It was a perfect party, but now, the bride and groom wanted privacy...  
  
(A/N: OOOOOh, privacy!! Next up is Hiei and Psyche's wedding. And then Kayko and Yusuke. Two weddings in one chapter!  
  
Sweet! Remember I said Kurama wanted kids? He'll get some, but in another story, the spinoff!  
  
Review and you'll get our Koorime's wedding, and the team captain's. I need reviews or the story stays as is.   
  
R&R! Thanks!!) 


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: E-GAD! Im on a total brain dead streak. Weee! But I got power from peanutbutter-chocolate wafers!  
  
WOOT WOOT! Chapter 12, the weddings. Enjoy!! R&R!)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was a week after Kurama and Jynsu's wedding, and everything was in place for the ceremony. Only problem,   
  
Hiei disappeared. The guys had to split to find him, and the girls didn't know he bailed...  
  
"Hiei, come on out buddy!"  
  
"Go to hell Kurama! woops..."  
  
"HA! GOTCHA!"  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I'm nervous as hell stupid!"  
  
"So, I was too, but I didn't leave."  
  
"I'm not you Kurama."  
  
"Come out of your tree and get dressed! I'm even wearing black as you asked because I'm your best man!"  
  
"Hmph, alright, fine."  
  
*Church*   
  
"I hope Kurama found him."  
  
"Yeah, me too Urameshi. Hey look, there they are!"  
  
"Phew..."  
  
"Hey where'd you find him?"  
  
"In a tree, Kuwabara."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Aww, is Hiei getting all scared?"  
  
"Kuwabara, I will say this only once: Run away if you want to live..."  
  
"eep!" *runs outside*  
  
"I win..."  
  
"Knock it off Hiei."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Yusuke. I have every intention on just leaving."  
  
*grabs his shoulder* "You aren't going anywhere, so long as I'm your best man."  
  
"Ok, then, your fired."  
  
*organ starts playing* "Remind me to kick your ass after the wedding."  
  
"Hn."  
  
After the exchanging of vows, and they're legally wed, the party moves to a park.  
  
"Hey, Hiei."  
  
"Oi! Oh, what is it Kurama? You aren't going to hurt me are you?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to say congrats."  
  
"You smell like caramel. DID YOU EAT ANY???"  
  
"No, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
"So why aren't you over there with your new wife, Hiei?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Jynsu got pissed at me this morning, so I have to avoid contact until later."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I haven't a clue."  
  
"Sure, well Psyche just keeps looking at me, and I can't read what her face means."  
  
"She probably wants you to go over and be with her. She isn't coming to you, because she's chatting."  
  
*Jynsu walks over* "Hiei, Psyche wants you over there. That's the couple's table, and she is without a man."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"That's why I came over, to get a man."  
  
"Oh, ok." *walks over*  
  
"So why so mean to me this morning?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm sorry though." *wraps her arms around his neck*  
  
"It's alright." *places hands on her hips*  
  
"Hey, we haven't danced yet."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."  
  
"Hey guys, look."   
  
"What is it Yusuke?"  
  
"Kurama and Jynsu are finally taking the floor."  
  
"Hmm, ok, let's watch."  
  
"Fine by me, Hiei."  
  
*waltz plays* "May I have this dance, Milady?" *bows*  
  
"Yes, it would be my pleasure sir." *curtsies*  
  
*begin to dance perfectly* "Awww, look how cute. C'mon Yusuke, lets dance."  
  
"Alright Kayko."  
  
*they begin to dance as well* "They are the only two pairs waltzing, and everyone is watching." *Psyche sighs*  
  
"May I have this dance, Psyche?"  
  
"You can waltz, Hiei?"  
  
"I learned a few things from Kurama."  
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
*only 3 pairs dancing, then stop* "Well, that was fun."  
  
"Yes, Hiei, that was." *Kurama smiles*  
  
*Week later- Kayko and Yusuke's wedding*  
  
Yusuke was perfectly content with himself, and Kayko was nervous as hell.  
  
"Girls, I am so nervous."  
  
"Kayko, you love Yusuke with all your heart, right?"  
  
"Yes, Jynsu."  
  
"Then thats all you need to worry about."  
  
"Thanks Botan, Jynsu."  
  
"Oooh, girls, guess what?"  
  
"What is it Botan?"  
  
"Koenma proposed!!"  
  
*all* "REALLY!?"  
  
"Yuppers!"  
  
*After wedding party*  
  
"Great party you guys, and congrats!"  
  
"Thanks Kurama!"   
  
*Yukina runs from nowhere* "Kayko, Kayko!"  
  
"What is it, Yukina?"  
  
"It's great news, but I need to tell all the girls, so come on!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye Kayko!"  
  
"Bye Yusuke!"  
  
"Miss her already?"  
  
"Go to hell Kurama!"  
  
"Hey, I was only saying that it's sweet that you miss your wife when she walks away, but nevermind!  
  
"Oh, sure..."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
*pulls Kurama away* "Have fun Yusuke."  
  
"Thanks, Hiei."  
  
*nods and walks away nearly carrying a PO'ed Kurama* "I'll get you Yusuke!!!"  
  
*Girls*  
  
"So what is the news already?"  
  
"Yeah, spill it Yukina!"  
  
"Alright. Kazuma just proposed!! I'm so happy!"  
  
*gasps* "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks Kayko."  
  
"We need Kurama."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He needs to help with the decorations and planning."  
  
"Alright, I'll get him."  
  
"Thanks Jynsu."  
  
*Kurama*  
  
"Calm down, ok?"  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
*walks away* *mumbles* "Watch your back, Kitsune."  
  
*evil look* "What did he mean, watch my back?" *turns to walk down hallway away from the party*  
  
*tackles Kurama from behind* "Hey, sweety."  
  
'That's what he meant...' "WHAT THE HELL ARE.."  
  
*cups hand over his face from behind* "Shh, come with me."  
  
"Alright, but get the hell off!"  
  
"Alright, sheesh."  
  
*Girls*  
  
"Do you think she'll hurt him?"  
  
"No, she'll just attck him."  
  
*walks in with Kurama* "Here is our man!"  
  
"What am I the man for?"  
  
"You have to help us with the planning of Yukina and Botan's weddings!"  
  
"Uh, ok. So they all finally proposed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool, lets get to it!"  
  
(A/N: Another double wedding chapter. Then a chapter after that and then the end. We will have stories to follow   
  
up this. One for each couple. I hope you all enjoy them. R&R! PEACE OUT!) 


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Do you all remember when I said I was doing a story for all couples, seperately? Well, to hell with that!  
  
I'm just going to write a sequel with ALL couples, instead of seperate ones. Thanks! R&R!)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
After much planning, and a very helpful suggestion from Kurama, they were ready to begin the weddings.  
  
Yukina's wedding was to be after Botan's, and they weren't really nervous.  
  
(Between only Kurama and Botan)  
  
"E-GAD!"  
  
"What is it Botan?"  
  
"My hair dresser just bailed!"  
  
"I can do it for you, Botan."  
  
"You can do hair?"  
  
"Yes, my mom taught me how. I usually do her hair. It's not something I'm proud of, mind you."  
  
"Thank you Kurama! You're a lifesaver!" *hugs him and nearly breaks him in half*  
  
*gasping for air* "It's ok, Botan."  
  
*fixes her hair beautifully* "Thank you so much, Kurama."  
  
"You're welcome. Now let's get to the wedding."  
  
*Chapel*  
  
"Where'd you go Fox? And why do you smell like Botan?"  
  
"I had to fix her hair. The hairdresser bailed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*After Ceremony dinner*  
  
Yusuke- "So, they bailed on us?"  
  
Kayko- "Well, of course. They want 'privacy'."  
  
Jynsu- "We at least we all had the common decency to wait!"  
  
Kurama- "Well, they 'want each other', I'm assuming."  
  
Hiei- "Well, that's a 'clean' way to put it, Kurama."  
  
Yusuke- "It's not always right to assume, Kurama."  
  
Kurama- "You do it alot, Yusuke. Why is alright for you, and not me?"  
  
Yusuke- *surprised and a little scared* "It isn't. I'm sorry."  
  
Kurama- "No, I'm sorry. I seem to be rather hostile today."  
  
Jynsu- "Yes, yes you are."  
  
Kurama- "Bite me, Jynsu."  
  
Jynsu- *wink* "Maybe later..."  
  
Everyone else- "Oooooooooh!"  
  
Kurama- *blush*  
  
Jynsu- "Ah, shut up!"  
  
Hiei- "Hn, idiots."  
  
Kuwabara- "No one asked you shrimp face."  
  
Hiei- "I hope you get by a bus when you leave here today."  
  
Kurama- *rolling on the floor laughing his butt off*  
  
Everyone else- *laughing hard*  
  
Yukina- "Hiei, why did you wish that upon my fiance? That wasn't very nice."  
  
Hiei- "Im sorry."  
  
Kurama- *laughing harder*  
  
Kuwabara- "Woah! Shrimpface just apologized for threatening me. Cool!"  
  
Hiei- "I did it to be nice to Yukina, and to be at least a little bit of a gentleman, unlike you."  
  
Kurama- *still laughing, but grabs Hiei's shoulder*  
  
Yukina- "Thank you, Hiei. Now Kazuma, please sit down."  
  
Hiei- "Hn."  
  
Kuwabara- "Fine, dear."  
  
Kurama- *laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Hiei- "What the hell is so funny?!"  
  
Kurama- *redder than his hair, and gasping for breath but laughing too much to get any*  
  
Jynsu- "I'll take him outside so people don't stare."  
  
Hiei- "Fine."  
  
*Week later- Yukina and Kuwabara's Wedding*  
  
They want the band that Yusuke and the others formed, to perform at the wedding. Yukina insisted it to be rock  
  
music, and Kuwabara didn't object. Since the band consisted of Kurama, Hiei, Jynsu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, and  
  
they called themselves Tantei, someone needed to fill Kuwabara's spot. Kurama and Hiei were back up singers,   
  
but Hiei played bass and Kurama and Jynsu played guitar. Yusuke was lead singer and Kuwabara was on drums.   
  
Some one needed to fill Kuwabara's space. Who better than his sister, Shizuru? She had just gotten back about  
  
two weeks ago from her honeymoon with Sakyo. (A/N: No he didn't die at the tournament.) She had taught  
  
Kuwabara how to play and she filled his shoes easliy.  
  
After the band had finished, the party came to start. They were now happily married. But during the ceremony, someone   
  
had their hands full...  
  
*Few hours ago at the ceremony*  
  
"DAMNIT KURAMA, LET GO! I'LL KILL HIM IF HE TOUCHES MY SISTER!" *outside for obvious reasons*  
  
*got Hiei in a bearhug* "Calm down! She loves him, and I wont let you ruin this."  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF FOX!!"  
  
"No, let them get married in peace."  
  
"I'LL KEEL YOU IF YOU DON'T RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Sure, you're all talk, and I know you won't."  
  
"GAH! LET GO!!!" *struggling desperately*  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"DIE!"  
  
"GO TO HELL!"  
  
"Been, and I reserved you a seat."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Kurama, I didn't see you at the ceremony."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Yukina, I was looking for Hiei."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
The party was held in doors at Kurama and Jynsu's mansion. It had started to rain so they brought it inside.  
  
The live music made everyone a little happier, and more energetic. The bride and groom hadn't shared their dance yet,  
  
and Yukina asked if Kurama and Hiei would perform a slow song. She asked for only them to sing, and it bummed out   
  
Yusuke. After Hiei and Kurama had finished their "duet" all of the guest started to dance.  
  
The girls all sat in the corner, and talked of everything. They laughed and occasionaly they would  
  
look at a specific guy, and laugh even harder.  
  
"I think they're talking about us."  
  
"Yes, Kurama, I believe they're talkin about Yusuke the most, though."  
  
"Hiei, have you been staring this whole time?"  
  
"Yes, and they looked at me occasionaly."  
  
"They did to me as well, but I assume you noticed?"  
  
"Yes. Can you make out what they're saying? I can't hear them."  
  
"I can read their lips, and yes. Come I shall share with you..." *tells Hiei all*  
  
*scared* "I'm a little concerned."  
  
"As am I."  
  
"Should we tell Yusuke and Kuwabara? Or have them suffer for not knowing what they're saying?"  
  
"Suffer."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
(A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, the next chapter is my last. R&R if you want me to post it. If I don't get reviewed,  
  
then it stays as is. By the way, Psyche is a little smaller than Hiei, shoulder length purple hair, big  
  
blue eyes, and always wears white. She is a wolf demon with shoulder length white hair, and green eyes, when she  
  
transforms. Remember, the sequel "New Beginnings For All!" Thanks! R&R! PEACE OUT!) 


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: I got an interesting question thrown at me from Kitsune Kit, and just to answer their question,  
  
no I didn't post anything on the official website. It's just a coincidence. And now for the final chapter,  
  
14, where we'll end and open up with the new story. R&R! Thanks to all that did review! Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It's about a month after the wedding spree, and the gang is just hanging out at Genkai's temple. The usual  
  
is happening, Hiei and Kuwabara fighting, Kurama and Jynsu reading books, and Yusuke and Kayko playing cards.  
  
"Get the hell away from me, Shrimpface!!"  
  
"Sure, you just want me to get away because you'll know I'll kill you."  
  
"No, it's just you freak me out, you little imp."  
  
"Hn, imbicile."  
  
"Shrimp."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Stupid Koorime!"  
  
"Retarded Ningen."  
  
"Woah, guys, I'm fine with the whole name-calling thing, but not when you make fun of race."  
  
"Shut the hell up Jynsu, and sit your ass back down."  
  
"Kuwabara, I will try to say this as nice as possible... Run."  
  
*scared as hell* "Run?"  
  
*pissed off and starting to turn fox* "Yes, run."  
  
*runs* "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Kurama save me!!"  
  
*catches him* "You stupid ass! Don't you ever talk back to me!"  
  
*breaks loose and takes out spirit sword* "I'll keel you."  
  
*Yusuke whispers to Kurama* "And Kuwabara said he didn't fight girls."  
  
*Back at the fight* "I normally don't beat up girls, but you're not a girl."  
  
*pissed off and Hiei laughing hyserically* "I'll kill Kuwabara for that one."  
  
*holds back Kurama* "Calm down, fox boy."  
  
*Fight*  
  
*takes out a pair of rose whips and lights them on fire* "Make another spirit sword so it'll be even."  
  
"Fine." *makes another spirit sword*  
  
"Sure you don't want to reconsider?"  
  
"Yeah, you wimpy girl!"  
  
*full fox* "Fine!" *jumps into the air* "Double rosewhiplash!"  
  
*dodges one and gets hit with the other* "Ahh!"  
  
*drools* "Wow, she is so pretty." *turns Yoko*  
  
"Run Kuwabara. I love the hunt."  
  
*runs* "Help me!"  
  
*turns whips into roses and puts them into her hair* "Wuss."  
  
*trips* "Im gonna die."  
  
*catches him and starts to beat the hell outta him* "Having fun?"  
  
*like near dead* "..."  
  
*punches him on the face* "Die bastard, die!*  
  
*runs up and yanks her off* "My love, please calm down."  
  
"Yoko? Ok."  
  
*runs up to see the damage and starts to laugh hysterically some more* "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Calm down, Hiei."  
  
*still laughing uncontrollably*  
  
*walks up* "I'm gonna take him inside."  
  
"Thanks Yusuke."  
  
"Oh, by the way, Jynsu... great job." *thumbs up*  
  
*thumbs up* "Thanks."  
  
*Back at Genkai's*  
  
After having your head bashed in, your ribs crushed, your stomach pounded, your head nearly taken off by a   
  
kick, your jaw shattered, your back slashed with a fiery whip, and your eyes blackened, Kuwabara was out   
  
cold. He had minor scrathes, and huge bruises, and one huge gash across his back, and no one bandaged him.   
  
(A/N: Oh well...)  
  
"Jeez, Jynsu, you really did a number on him."  
  
"Yeah. Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He's out on the porch, laughing at the fact that a girl beat the hell outta Kuwabara."  
  
"Kurama, are you serious? He's still out there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*goes out on porch* "Hiei, are you ok?"  
  
*shakes his head* "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
*gasping for breath* "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
*wacks him with a frying pan* "Now my husband will be alright."  
  
"Good show!"  
  
"Well, you're lucky Yukina wasn't here when this happened."  
  
"When what happened?"  
  
*Yusuke looks back* "When Jynsu beat the hell outta Kuwabara."  
  
"MORON!"   
  
*runs away* "KAYKO, COME SLAP MY MURDERER FOR ME AND KNOCK HER OUT!"  
  
*chases* "You'll join Kuwabara on the sick bed, Urameshi!"  
  
*goes in and bandages Kuwabara* "Kurama, why did your wife beat up my husband?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure." *walks away very fast*  
  
*walks out* "Did Yusuke call for me?"  
  
*Outside*  
  
Yusuke was laying facendown on the ground with many scratches, bruises, and possibly broken bones.  
  
"You rat-faced fink! That's what you get when you rat me out."  
  
*Bleeding a little* "..."  
  
*walk up* "I'll take him in."  
  
"Thank you, Yoko." *follows him*  
  
"Ahh! My husband! What did you do Jynsu!?"  
  
"Beat him up."  
  
*goes to slap her* "BITCH!"  
  
*grabs her hand* "Woah, watch it."  
  
"You wanna take this outside?!"  
  
*all concious people laughing hysterically besides the two arguing*  
  
"And have you end up like Yusuke? Not a chance!"  
  
"GAH!!" *lunges towards the chuckling kitsune*  
  
*grabs her from behind* "Calm down Kayko."  
  
"Yusuke? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, and she had every intention on beating me up."  
  
"Ok, it's fine if you screwed up then. Sorry, Jynsu."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
*walks out and sees Jynsu* "Ahh, don't hurt me!"  
  
"Sorry, Kuwabara." *gives him a friendly hug, then stops*  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Woah, look at the time. Jynsu, we need to get on home."  
  
"Already? I told you we were to stay until 10, you wierdo!"  
  
"Oh, I thought it was 9."  
  
"You're mistaken."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So what can we do?"  
  
"TWISTER!!" *all girls say at once* (A/N: I don't own Twister.)  
  
"YEEEEEEEEAH!" *all guys say at once*  
  
*transforms back to human* "I'll be spinner for this game."  
  
"Fine Jynsu." *changes back to his human form*  
  
*Hour later*  
  
"How is it Yukina can beat all of us at Twister?  
  
"I'm super-posable!" *big grin*  
  
"Well, guys we gotta high-tail home."  
  
"Why so eager to leave you two?" *suspicious smile*  
  
"We have to get up early tomorrow to go to Fedron."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
*Kurama and Jynsu's mansion*  
  
"Hmm, my fox is telling me something I believe you wanna hear."  
  
"What is it Jynsu?" *looking worried, scared, eager, and happy all at once*  
  
"Im pregnant..."  
  
(A/N: That's it for this story. The sequel will come out as soon as I can start it. R&R. I hope you   
  
liked this story. The sequel will have kiddies and deaths. I don't wanna give too much. R&R   
  
and then I'll write the sequel. PEACE OUT!)  
  
REMEMBER, THE SEQUELS NAME IS "NEW BEGINNINGS FOR ALL!" Thanks you! 


End file.
